Whoever Said Life Is Easy Lied
by Babegurlly411
Summary: This is taken from a roleplay from me and a friend. Follows Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione during the trio's seventh year and onward. No HBP and Voldemort doesn't appear...much. And REALLY AU


Chapter 1

"Honestly Ron...don't be ridiculus..." Hermione said as she, Ron and Harry walked into the Room of Requirements to speak in privacy.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends and entered the small room, it looked alot like an apartment.

Ginny Weasley had over heard them, and was quetly following them. she hated the fact that they never included her in anything and once they got to the Room of Requirements she was going to give them a piece of her mind.

She entered after them, but the didnt notice she was there.

"Ron what were you thinking when you made the room?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"I thought you made the door!" Ron said and they both looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, it was here when we came" Harry said and turned when he heard the door open. Not only did he see Ginny Weasley but behind her was Lavender, Parvarti, Dean and Seamus.

Hermione was staring at them like they grew extra heads, and Ginny turned and stared at the other four too.

"Oh...er...Hello Hermione! Lovely day to be in the room of requirements right?" Asked Dean trying to sound casual.

"Why are you all here?" Hermione asked glaring at Lavender mainly.

Ginny stared at the four behin her "Why did you guys come?"

"Is there a rules saying we cant be here?" Lavender asked glaring back at Hermione.

"Maybe there should be..." Hermione said back. She hadn't been having very friendly feelings toward Lavender after hearing that she planned to make a move on Ron.

Lavender shrugged "to bad, there isn't" She took a seat on the couch making herself comfertable.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the two girls, she knew perfectly well why they hated each other.

Harry looked at Ron. "Mate...Hermione's scaring me..." he whispered quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear him.

"Hermione always scares me Harry.." he whispered back

"I heard that..." she hissed back at the boys.

"...damn..." muttered Harry, then he grinned and turned to Ginny "hey," She didnt really reply.

Hermione turned around and sat on a couch that appeared as she sat, so she was facing the boys, not Lavender.

Ginny took a seat on a chair that was near Lavender's couch, while Parvarti sat next to Lavender.

Harry's grin was now completely gone, Ginny was ignoring him.

Dean looked at Hermione in amazment. "Wow! cool!" he sat down in thin air and a chair appeared under his arse.

Ron grinned sheepesly and looked around "Well, is there a point beeing here anymore?" He asked Hermione and Harry.

"Not really...should we just go?" Harry asked and turned to Hermione.

Seamus took a seat, that appeared next to Hermione "you dont have to go you know.."

"Please!" Hermione asked, jumping up and almost running toward the door. "Yes but i want to..." she said to him "Um...why...why is the door locked?"

"What?" Harry asked staring at her,_ why would the door be locked!_

"Locked! Cant you just...I dont know..think it open?" Ron asked, last place he wanted to be was stuck in here with all of them, he would miss Quidditch practice.

"I dunno..." she said, then a thought came to her. _I need a book that explains whats going on. _A book appeared in her hands that read "Ancient spells and charms" and she smiled as it opened on its own.

Ron rolled his eyes he looked at the others "Hermione and her moddo 'when in doubt..get a book'"

"Shut up..." she muttered, reading the book. The smile was gone, "Which one of you did it!"

"did what?" Ginny asked.

"The spell! and don't EVEN play dumb with me...it was probably you...You and me are the only ones smart enough in here to do it!"

"me!" Ginny stood up "Well maybe if you said what spell someone would know!"

"It's Amoratenisia the spell that forces two people into a room and when there in there they can't get out until there feelings are admitted to eachother." Hermione explained.

"So why would I cast it?" She asked glaring at Hermione with her hands on her hips.

Hermione flopped onto the couch with her legs crossed. "I told you...your the only one in here besides me that is SMART enough to do it. Someone needs to fess up...whos in love with who?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "why would you have to ask?"

Hermione knew who she was in love with as her eyes flicked to Ron then back to her lap. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, truely confused.

Dean furrowed his brow, Parvati was pretty but he didn't love her though.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Ohh..just the fact that your atleast interested in someone in here..and dont deny it!"

Ron stared at Hermione "and whos that?"

Hermione blushed a deep pink, but didn't respond. "Right...um...maybe we should stop the blame game?"

Ginny gave a loud snort "Yeah well think twice before accusing people then" She took a seat.

"Gin, I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione said. "I called you smart for Merlins sake, this spell has to be performed by an extremely powerful or talented witch or wizard."

"Alright...so what are we going to do?"

Hermiones gaze flicked again to Ron, just to see if he was still staring at her, he was.

"How long are we going to be here? Theres a hogsmeade trip coming up and I planned to buy a few things!" Lavender said as she started examining her nails, leaving the thinking up to the rest of them.

_Who does she like! _Ron couldnt get over it..he HAD to know..

"Maybe we should each say our feelings...in private...to everyone in the room." Harry Suggested, it would be easier to finally get his off his chest.

Ron gulped "You mean..eh..I dont think thats a great idea.."

"Why not?" Harry asked

Ron was starting to sweat "I just..er..that wont help us much I mean..how do we know they really tell the truth?" he asked coming up with a reason why.

"umm because if they don't then we won't get out..." Harry said

Hermione wasnt happy about Harry's idea either.

"Yeah..but..maybe they dont even want to get out!" he suggested, damn he was desperate

"Yeah, maybe" Harry said grinning.

"who ever casted it, will probably end up spilling soon." Ginny said_. I didnt cast it..so i dont have to say anything...hopefully_

"What if the caster isn't in here? Does the caster have to say something?" Dean asked

"No...most of the time the caster doesn't have to..." Hermione said.

Suddenly the lights went out and Lavender screamed.

"Erm...who wanted that to happen?" Harry asked looking around the pitch black room.

Harry felt around for the closest female person, grateful for the lights out.

Seamus grinned "now who would want the lights out?" He stood up, and tripped over the chair..thank god no one saw..

"Someone put them back on!" Ginny said very annoyed.

"Who's this?" He whispered roughly as he felt over a female.

"Ew! Get off me Harry!" Hermione shrieked and shrugged away from him.

Harry grinned "Sorry hermes..." he said, moving on for the next. He really didnt want Hermione...he wanted to find Ginny.

"Alright put the damn lights on already!" Ginny yelled

"I don't want them on!" Harry said still searching.

"Use your own damn brain...lazy arse..." Dean said to Ginny

"hey!" she glared at dean..well..it was meant for dean..but no one could see it anyway.

"Hiya!" he said sarcastically

"you just dont want them on becuase your embarrsed about your ugly face!" she shot at dean

Dean stopped talking to Ginny after that. For along time

Hermione was currently leaning against a wall...hopefully a safe wall... away form guys who would feel her up. One Problem, Ron was practically behind her.

Hermione bumped into someone. "Who...I'm sorry...who is it?" Hermione asked, getting really close to see who it was.

"Er..sorry Hermione.." Ron cleared his thoat nervously at their closness

"Right...save me from these pervs yeah?" she said, hiding behind him so she could blush and still smell his scent without being caught

Seamus finally just sat back down after tripping over the damn chairs.. "people just stop talking" he said.

"good idea..." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Dean was getting reatless. He stood up and walked over, finding someone female and kissing her immediately.

Ginny's eyes went wide as someone kissed her, but she didnt pull away at first and just kissed back

Dean kissed back, though he didn't know who it was exactly he was kissing.

Harry bumped into Parvati, and thinking she was Ginny kissed her lightly.

Parvarti had no clue who kissed her, but hey all the guys were sort of cute...

Harry was excited that "Ginny" was kssing him back, so he deepened the kiss

Ron was sick of it being quet, and getting made the lights come back on..to see them all..

Hermione's eyes got wide at the couples. "Erm...wow..."

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Ron yelled at Dean and Ginny. Dean got scared and pushed her away so she fell on the floor.

"ow..HEY!" She yelled after landing on her bum.

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Gin? But i thought you were...PARVATI?"

Hermione looked to Ron, almost wishing they had been kissing...

"Sorry gin..." Dean said and helped her up.

"Harry?" Parvarti shrugged, he was cute "didnt think you were the type to just start kissing someone.."

"Try the door! someone try the door! see if any of the couples were right!." Hermione said hopeing that they could leave, and yet hopeing that they couldnt at the same time.

Lavender stood up and tried the door "Its not working..." she sighed

"SWITCH COUPLES!" Harry called as the lights went out again, this time he was going to get Ginny.

Hermione looked outraged...though no one could see her.

Lavender, needing to get out of here, walked up to someone and kissed them

Harry was shocked when he felt someones lips on his and sighed, kissing back  
Dean grabbed Parvati. "Hey babe..." Parvarti giggled and kissed him.

Ginny couldnt believe people were just kissing each other! she slumped back in a corner

Hermione looked around_...stay against the wall...they won't find you... _she told herself

Seamus walked up to Hermione, not know it was her, and kissed her...she couldnt back up cuz she was against a wall

Hermione put up a fit at first, but sort of relaxed, knowing that there was a chance she could get out...and whoever it was was a good kisser.

Ron hated this...what happen if he accidently kissed his sister! This was so stupid!

"Alright thats enough!" Ginny groaned and the lightes went on, she gasped at the couples.

Hermione was still kissing Seamus when the lights were on, unaware of the lights from her eyes being closed. She was pushed roughly againts the wall and her arms had found their way around his kneck.

Ron noticed Hermione and Seamus kissing "Oi!" that was worst than his sister and Dean.

Harry backed up. "Dammit..." he muttered seeing Lavender.

Lavender sighed, she wanted Ron.

Dean and Parvarti finally broke apart.

Hermione eventually pulled away, saw Seamus, and blushed. Seamus grinned "Who knew you could kiss like that!" Hermione blushed deeper and pushed him far away

"guys! how would this work!" Ginny asked "Arent they suppose to Express their feelings! not kiss ranodm people until it works!"

"EXACTLY! I liked my idea better..." Harry said after Ginny's comment.

"But..."Ron sighed he was hopeing to get a turn with Hermione first.

"who cares if it works" Seamus said "it was bloody fun!"

"Well Ginny...Kissing is a way of expressing ones feelings..." Hermione said and notice Lavender applying lip gloss boredly

"They don't mean it! The don't even know who they are kissing!" Ginny said.

"So, kiss with the lights on?" Harry suggested and grinned as he inched closer to Ginny.

"Doesnt matter" Ginny said and sat on the couch "I"m out"

"Damnit" Harry muttered

"But what if it was cast on you?" Hermione asked.

"What if I dont love anyone? then it wouldnt work on me..so it wasnt cast on me"

"you don't love anyone?" Hermione asked in a smirking 'don't lie' way

Harry flopped down next to her. "Who care Hermes...she doesn't want to...she doesn't want to..."

Hermione shook her head as Ginny said "Glad someone agrees.."

Hermione Turned to Ron "you know it was probably your brothers I heard they were in town this weekend"

"yeah, but who would they cast it on?" Ron asked her

"You or Ginny..." Ron turned red and didnt say anything

"I dont think it will be to bad to stay here..." Seamus said

"Why not?" Hermione asked

"No classes"

"Seamus..." Hermione said in a warning tone

"what! Atleast we have a good excuse as to why we didnt go to them! and is it so bad to be stuck in here with me?" He gave her a childish grin

"yes...if you try and kiss me again...' Hermione said

"you know you like it"

Hermione looked at Ron quickly, unnoticably, and looked away again "Seamus..." she said, rolling her eyes

Ron grinned at the fact that she hadnt said she liked it..

'you're not bad though..." she muttered

"Parv...wanna snog again?" asked Dean, bored. She looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged. Dean smiled and began to kiss her

Suddenlt a small pink box appread next to Lavender and she grinned, openening it and takeing out nail polish and fixing her nails

"I'm not sticking around and watching people swat spit" Ginny said and stood up, walking over to another door and walking in. Harry shrugged and followed her.

Ginny was in one of the bedrooms. "i'm stalking you." he said grinning

She looked around, hopefully there were 7 other bedrooms around..or atleast more beds. She sighed wondering how long they would be here when she heard Harry and turned around "so funny" she rolled her eyes

"i know..." he said, jumpping on the bed and laying spreadeagle

"Who said this was your bed?" Ginny asked her hands on her hips.

"no one...except...i AM harry potter...so...theres a point for me..."

She rolled her eyes "I dont care who the bloody hell you are, you better get off of MY bed"

"theres room" he said yawning and scooting over

"I'm not sharing it with you!"

"chill woman...i don't bite...much..." Harry said and smirked

"I dont want to know what that means.." ok..maybe she did.. "Theres other rooms you know!"

"but i like this one."

"your so stubborn! Fine..I'll go find another one!" Ginny sighed and walked towards the door.

"Gin dont leave!" Harry yelled sitting up.

* * *

Ron shook his head at the two snogging and sat down on the couch

After her nails were done Lavender noticed Ron was next to her and grinned, no better time then the present

Hermione was about to go sit next to Ron, when Lavender sat on his lap.

Lavender just started kissing him, on his lap.

Ron was surprised, he didnt really want to kiss her, but he thought about when Seamus and Hermione were kissing and kissed her back. He did miss out on the snog fest so why not..

Hermione looked at Ron and was ready to cry, he was kissing her back.

Mione grabbed seamus and pulled him to her. "don't talk...just...kiss me..."she said, kissing him and Seamus was happy to oblige

Lavender pulled away and whispered somthing in Rons ear thats when he saw Hermione, he glared and nodded at what she said. Then they walked off to the other room. There was only two bedrooms in the place.

* * *

"bye Harry" she said, but right when she walked out she saw Her brother and lavender walk into the other room. She sighed "come on!" She turned and walked back in.

"yay!" Harry beamed when she walked back in.

"the other room is in use" she shuddered not wanting to know what they were going to do

Harry laughed "wow"

"yeah and guess by who!"

"Who?" He asked

"Ron and Lavender" Ginny said.

"What? we're NEVER going to get out of here now! it was probably for Ron and Hermes..."

"I know" she sighed "But Seamus was right..no classes!"

Harry laughed and Ginny sat on the end of the bed.

Harry sighed and sat up. "sorry i took your bed..." he muttered

she grinned "yay I get it back! although, I'm pretty sure I have to share with soemone anyway. There are two bedrooms...Ron and Lavender took one..then there is this one. The couch for two people..and the last two get the floor"

Harry looked at her. "yeah...or we could think of having another bed..."

"shh" she laughed "its so much funner watching people sleep on the floor"

"your so mean..."he said

"Well..if you stay quiet you can be someone on the couch!" she laughed again

"i don't get a bed?" he asked cutely

"not unless you plan to go stay with Ron and Lavender"

Harry shuddered "yea...couch is good...who else is on it with me?"

"either Parvari, Dean, or Seamus..the only person here I would sleep with is Hermione..." she really hoped he didnt take that the wrong way

"yea i figured...I'm sleeping with a guy? eww...floor sounds good."

"Or Parvarti..unless you label her as a guy.." Ginny said and laughed

"i think Dean has claimed her..."

She shrugged "she did seem to enjoy kissing you before.." she pointed out

Harry shrugged. "i'm good on the floor..."

"your choice" Ginny said

"floor is good...parvati isn't my type..."

"you already went out with her..." she muttered

"Gin, I was desperate" He said remembering the Yule Ball 4th year.

"I know, I was just pointing it out.."

Harry smiled a little

"Its So God Damn boring!" Ginny said, she really needed something to do now.

Harry smiled "What can I do to make it fun?" he asked thinking of a few that he would enjoy..

A few things ran through her mind but she pushed them away "Come on" she said and grabbed his hand.

Harry felt tingles go through his fingers as she touched him, but he ignored them, following her

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok first of all this isn't the way I write. I know its poorly written, but thats only becuase its a role play. See this was a role play that me and my friend did when we got bored. So that explains why its poorly written. It will also explain the whole being over dramatic. There is a lot of drama to come...thats what happens when you have two teenage girls roleplaying to get all their stress and feelings out. Like I said we did it for fun. Also we went with the flow and had no real plot or idea on what we were going to do next...so it might just jump from this to that. But this is just one of those little things to read. Also bad grammer and spelling...yeah I know I just took this form our rp and didn't change anything. And when we rp we dont worry about that stuff. I dont really have time to fix it all but of I notice anything and have time I'll go fix it. But I hardly have time..Well more to come. I love reveiws but please don't flame...say what you have to say nicely. And I already explained this isnt how I write so dont say 'your writing sucks' or 'you should improve your writing'. Please and thank you!

-Ash


End file.
